Deep
by RingPrincess
Summary: Explosions, Lies and Bad Guys. Like pimpin' an action film, this ain't about saving the world. Deep...In Another Argument And all the chocobos come home to roost, people are not happy with our pair and our pair aren't happy with people, which leads to a l
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is the result of a germ of an idea, a pet theory, sexual tension and stress. Put all ingredients in a brain, mix well, spill into Word, edit and post. Serves all. Enjoy! And don't forget rippalshippers(dot)livejournal(dot)com, a community for all those who love Rikku/Gippal! 

Deep  
Chapter One  
… in the Moonflow  
by RingPrincess

Deep in the Moonflow, the sharp rocks of the cliff dug into Rikku's chest as she pressed herself closer to the ground. The hard surface confined her heart to its proper place. She didn't quite believe what she was seeing and her heart wanted to jump out of her torso because of it. Gippal was bathing nude in the river below. She bit her lip, now was not the time to run across something like this. Rikku scooted slowly backwards and glanced over her shoulder. She had fifteen minutes head start on the very angry bandits following her and she didn't want to lose a moment of it. Rikku was sure that when she had scouted this route earlier that the way was clear of sexy male encumbrances.

Rikku flushed and reached up to finger the choker that was part of the cause of her predicament. She had to get across the Moonflow and to safety. She closed her eyes and considered her options, there weren't many and none of them were good. She couldn't go around, the cliff only got higher from here and the river less predictable. She couldn't turn back, that was tantamount to suicide. She was a good fighter but not that good to survive a gang up attack of twenty or so men.

Her eyes opened and she crawled forward again. There was nothing for it. She'd have to go straight with her original plan and hope that Gippal didn't see her, despite her very good view of him. She licked her lips. It was a slim hope at best.

Rikku peered over the cliff edge and tried to ignore the lithe muscled body unintentionally flaunting itself as it cut through the water. Gippal didn't know he was putting on a show and so he couldn't help what he was doing to her body. 'Damn it, and fighting makes me horny anyways.' She thought. Her fingers dug into the dirt and she controlled her breathing. Her brain sped up and she waited until Gippal dove to set her hastily thought plan into action.

Rikku used her hands to push to her feet and jumped off the cliff. For once, when she reached the bottom she pulled off a decent crouched landing. One hand between her knees to balance her and without looking in Gippal's direction she rolled behind the nearest rock outcropping and promptly sat legs splayed in front of her, breathing heavily. With a shaky hand she wiped her forehead and then clenched her hands to steady them and her pounding heart. She didn't think Gippal had seen her.

Gippal whirled in the water and frowned. There was an itch in between his shoulder blades and that generally meant he was being watched. Though this far out from the Shoopuf crossing he wasn't sure who it could be.

He trod water and watched the bank. Nothing moved, but he knew someone was there. Gippal didn't get many gut instincts, but when he did they were usually correct. He gave a slight kick and grabbed his gun from his hidden pile of clothes. He debated taking the time to actually dress, but shook his head and turned around and swam back to the shore.

He cocked the gun as he stood up and pointed it at the general area of the bank. "Come out, I know you're there."

Rikku closed her eyes and rested her head against the rock. 'Damn,' she thought, lips parted to make a quiet sigh. Her eyes opened and she was granted a good view of the cliff edge. The very same cliff edge she knew the bandits would come upon any minute. 'Damn,' she thought again. She hoisted herself up to her feet, swaying a bit as she stood back to Gippal and didn't look away from the cliff edge. It was a safer view than looking at him. 'Damn,' she thought for the last time.

Gippal's eye widened as Rikku stood up. He hadn't expected well, anyone, but for her to be peeking wasn't something he'd think she'd do. He put the gun down. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Cid's girl." He drawled.

She didn't look at him as she stepped to the side and back around the rock. Her gaze was still on the cliff edge. "Gippal, while this isn't what it looks like. I really don't have time to chitchat. Can you just, ummm, let me pass and we can forget this ever happened?"

"I don't think so," Gippal crossed his arms, gun dangling from one hand. He shivered as a stray breeze hit him. The entire situation was embarrassing and bordered on ridiculous and he wanted to have some fun tormenting her about it.

"I thought you might say that." Rikku said and her shoulders slumped.

Gippal raised an eyebrow. Rikku hadn't stopped moving backwards. She was about two feet away from him now. She'd been correcting her course through the sound of his voice or she was just moving backwards and getting lucky. He wasn't sure which.

Rikku's memory flashed back to two years before when she had confronted another blonde man, though the circumstances and the actions she was going to take were different than those back then. She hoped that he and his lover, Yuna were safely at the rendezvous point by now. Rikku reached into the pouch attached to her skirt and pulled out a garment grid card. She wrapped her fingers around it and narrowed her eyes. Rikku's shoulders stiffened and in a rash of rapidly thought out impulsiveness and possible consequences otherwise known as stupidity, she shut the garment grid and all her dress spheres _off._

Rikku had never tried to explain to another person what it felt like to magically change clothes in the middle of battle, but it tingled, tickled and teased like a lover. Starting with the tips of her toes and traveling to the top of her head her skin felt as if someone dragged feathers or the very ends of their fingers over it. And that was switching dress spheres, turning the system off there was a gust of air that rushed to replace where her clothes had been, embracing her and increasing the pleasant sensations considerably. Near the end, her back and shoulders tickled as her ponytail fell out and her hair weighed heavily about her and snapped her head slightly back to support it. Rikku shook her head to push her hair back as the transformation ended. Her eyes opened and she whirled to face Gippal.

Gippal's brain reeled and he bit back a curse as he was confronted with Rikku's change and blatant sexuality. His eye widened and he tried to control his own physical reaction as blood rushed to his loins. Rikku undressed could turn any man on and he wasn't immune. A long neck, pert breasts and a flat stomach all accentuated by smooth skin golden from both genetics and the sun. Strange details burned themselves into his brain, the mass of gorgeous golden hair, the glint of metal in her left nipple, a large ring around her big toe, the fact her fingernails and toenails were painted gold, the red choker about her neck and her hungry green eyes. He got trapped in those eyes, and wondered if this was what a chocobo felt like facing down a ravenous Eater.

Now Rikku was committed to this admittedly crazy act and drowning out all inward objections she closed the gap between them. She placed her hands on his arms and pushed them to his sides so she could move in closer. She ran her hands up to his shoulders, fingernails raking the muscles on his chest, skimming his nipples. Gippal narrowed his eye. Rikku cocked her head and tried to look apologetic. _"Sorry," _she murmured.

Gippal opened his mouth to ask, 'What for?' Her disappearing clothes trick had leveled the playing field nicely and actually put the odds in her favor, but the words never made it past thought.

Rikku went up on tiptoe leaning into him. Her hand hooked around his neck and she covered his mouth with hers. The beads of water warmed by his body and the vestiges of sweat from Rikku's run lubricated their skin. Gippal's mouth stayed open in shock as Rikku exerted pressure on his lips and she must have taken that for an invitation and her tongue slid between his lips and teeth and began to explore his mouth. It stroked the top of his mouth, glided along the tops of his teeth and skimmed his bottom lip on the way out. Gippal's eye closed and as her tongue flicked back out his followed and caught and fought it.

Rikku's toes curled into the dirt and the hair on her arms stood up on end. Her stomach twisted and tightened. She kneaded the back of his head with her fingers, curling his hair through their tips and dug her other fingers into his well-muscled shoulder. She wanted it to last forever, but time was short and they really needed to get into hiding. She drew away from the kiss.

Gippal blinked, his breath ragged and stared down at her. She smiled back up at him. "Catch me, if you can," she wrinkled her nose and winked. Then she let go of him, dodged past and dove into the Moonflow through the sun-warmed surface and into the colder undercurrent that cooled the raging fires in her body.

Rikku twisted to the left and broke surface behind the very rock she had marked from the top of the cliff. She saw Gippal's clothes on a ledge and grinned. 'So I wasn't the only one to notice this spot,' she thought as Gippal broke surface a few feet from her.

He tossed his gun over her head and onto his clothes and trapped her against the rock with his arms. His shock had given away to anger. "What in…" he began, his voice low and menacing.

Rikku reached out a hand cupped his cheek and pressed her thumb to his lips. "Shh," she whispered. She glanced up and over towards the cliff.

Gippal looked up as well but could only hear the sound of many gruff angry male voices. He glanced back down at Rikku, but she wasn't paying the least bit attention to him. She was still staring off and up. Her hair now soaked with water it streamed from her head and over her shoulders, where the ends floated gently in the water. Around her neck was a choker that was definitely of Al Bhed manufacture and Gippal was sure it wasn't hers.

It was made of silver and stiffened leather and clung tightly to her neck. There was an opening in the front and from the edges of the leather hung three chains to a side that attached to a metal ring which rested in the hollow of her throat. Rikku's hand reached up and touched it, running her fingers along the links of the chains. Her other hand remained splayed against his cheek, her thumb running across his lips lightly and almost absentmindedly. Gippal didn't think Rikku was quite aware of what she was doing, but that light touch was the most distracting and erotic thing he had ever felt. It made him want to twist his head and kiss her palm then see where things went from there. He restrained the urge and waited impatiently.

The voices got louder and angrier. Rikku grinned. They had lost her trail and now weren't sure what to do. It made her almost sad that she hadn't been able to leave any traps behind to do them damage. However, she'd used up all her grenades in the very pretty explosion that was their home base. She repressed a giggle as a few more angry words were exchanged until the men gave up and left.

Rikku looked back to Gippal and dropped her hand. She ducked under his arm and peered around the rock. The bandits were gone and now it was time for her to be going as well. She bit the inside of her lip and looked back at Gippal. "All clear," she said quietly. 'Except for you,' she tacked on mentally.

Gippal trapped her against the rock again and Rikku swallowed hard. Her eyes ran down his figure. Her mouth watered, firm muscles, soft skin, an intricate tattoo around his right bicep, fine long fingered hands and, her gaze moved back up, a face any girl would die for. The long nose, high cheekbones, almond shaped eyes, platinum blonde hair, and a slight widows peak, then the eye patch only added to Gippal's appeal and personality. 'Okay, evidently kissing Gippal is one thing, getting away with it is another.' She thought.

He put his face a few inches from hers. "What in the Farplane is this about?"

Rikku licked her lips and shrugged. "Playing bait. You weren't supposed to be here."

"I wasn't…" Gippal murmured and shook his head.

"This still isn't the greatest of times to be chit chatting," Rikku leaned her head back to try to gain more space. It didn't work that well.

"I think it is a fine time."

"Bleh," she grimaced. "Of course it is a fine time, we aren't dressed-"

"Whose fault is that?" Gippal asked snidely.

"-we're in the middle of water where sound carries," Rikku continued. "And let me think, in the middle of nowhere. Yep, you're right. It is a fine time to talk."

"You have other places to be Cid's girl?"

"I have a name," Rikku gritted out. "And yes, I do."

"They can wait." Gippal smirked. "You have to deal with me right now."

"You really need to work on that e-" Rikku began, but Gippal interrupted her by kissing her. '-go.' She finished in her head and then lost the ability to think. His lips were firm and tasted bitter but with slightly sweet edge from the water.

Gippal languidly caressed her soft lips. He smirked slightly as Rikku moaned. 'Revenge is oh so sweet,' he thought. He pulled back slowly and Rikku's eyes fluttered open. Her lips still parted. He smirked. "I wish I had known you were such a tease earlier."

'A tease,' Rikku thought, her eyes widening. Now that the danger was past she was out of her element. She gripped the stone behind her, knuckles whitening.

Gippal moved his head to one side and licked the edge of Rikku's ear from bottom to top. "Since you're stuck between a rock and me." He murmured.

His voice was pitched at just the right tone that Rikku felt the base of her back tingle and then she involuntarily shuddered. "I didn't have much choice," she said faintly. "It was you or the bandits. I think I chose the lesser of two evils."

"Me evil, you came on to me, remember. I think you are the evil one." He purred and Rikku shuddered again.

"Explaining events quickly isn't my best ability." Rikku retorted and nibbled his earlobe in retaliation. She tried to think of this as a different type of battle but one just as important as any other that put her life in danger.

'She's good,' Gippal thought. "How hard is it to say that you're being followed and we need to hide?"

"With you, too long," Rikku used her smaller height to her advantage and nuzzled his neck. Gippal's head moved to the side to provide her better access. "Since," she continued, lips brushing his skin, "you like to know every detail before doing something."

"Good point," Gippal moaned.

Rikku sighed and tried to shove him back a bit. It didn't work. "Gippal," She murmured resting her forehead on his shoulder. "I really need to go before someone else comes looking for me."

Gippal straightened his arms and stared into her face. Rikku's lips were straight and eyes hard. She was serious. He didn't want her to go. It was funny how seeing someone nude could change your perception of them. Gippal leaned in and turned his head and kissed her fervently. Rikku's response was as passionate and she clung to him to keep afloat, carried along by the emotions and hormones running rampant in this encounter. Gippal pulled away. "I'll let you go for now," he murmured and kissed her gently but quickly again. "But later you owe me the long explanation." He shoved away from the rock.

Rikku's eyes widened and she shoved a hand through her wet hair. She swallowed again and nodded. She pulled the grid she'd been using to keep her thief sphere activated from the golden strands and flicked it back on, the transformation exquisite torture on her already overly sensitive skin.

Gippal shook his head quickly to try to get the after images of the sparkles from his eyes. It was interesting trick. He'd love to know how she did it.

Rikku dove past him and cut through the water towards the opposite bank. 'I think I'll skip this part in my explanation to the girls.' She thought and even in the cold water, blood rose to her cheeks and her back tingled. Rikku tried to block the memories of Gippal from her thoughts and concentrated on her destination. Despite the way it ended, it was still mission complete and Rikku grinned.

--

Three days later, Djose Temple 

Rikku leaned against a wall and drummed her fingers against it. They were in Djose because Yuna wanted to check the list of parts that she had personally brought in since their successful attempt at removing a bandit base in the Moonflow. Paine had suggested it might be best to disappear for a few days until things settled down. So, Yuna had decided that the go on an excavating binge at Bikanel.

Rikku inwardly snorted. It wasn't as if the bandits actually _knew_ who had blown their base to smithereens. She had made sure of that. And if the bandits had wanted to find them Bikanel would be the first place they would look considering how many Al Bhed were in the bandit's ranks, or so it appeared. Rikku grimaced. It did make sense if you thought about how long the Al Bhed had lived outside the bounds of the law. Evidently some of her people thought changing now would be redundant. In some ways she didn't blame them.

Rikku glanced over at Paine. Paine shrugged. Yuna was taking a while. Rikku rolled her eyes and stared at Yuna's back. Tidus hadn't bothered with staying still, the guy was pacing back and forth eager to be on the move.

"Staring at me like a hawk is not going to make me hurry." Yuna said sweetly.

Tidus grimaced. "Come on, Yuna. Hurry up."

Rikku rolled her eyes again and when they hit the ceiling she kept them there. She didn't get why it even mattered how much they had dug up in Bikanel. It wasn't as if they were using any of it. The Machine Faction was the one experimenting. Rikku glared at the rocks. 'This is so pointless.' She thought and looked back down.

Gippal stood over her, trapping her against the wall.

--

TBC…

I know evil way to end a chapter, but that's me… evil and vile. And as always, shout outs for those who review!


	2. Chapter 2

Deep  
Chapter Two  
… in Explanations  
By RingPrincess  
A/N This story is the result of a germ of an idea, a pet theory, sexual tension and stress. Put all ingredients in a brain, mix well, spill into Word, edit and post. Serves all. Enjoy! Also always remember Rippal Shippers. That's rippal(underscore)shippers(dot)livejournal(dot)com. There is also the directors cut over at my LJ which is ringprincess(dot)livejournal(dot)com.

Last time:

_Rikku glared at the rocks. 'This is so pointless.' She thought and looked back down.  
Gippal stood over her, trapping her against the wall._

Rikku bit back a scream.

"How you've been, Rikku?"

"Bu.. busy," she stuttered and glanced over his shoulder. Paine and Yuna were staring at them. Paine had raised her eyebrows and Yuna's brow was furrowed in confusion. Tidus stopped pacing to watch.

"Uh huh," Gippal leaned in closer.

Rikku squeaked and shoved back further into the wall. She wished that it was soft or there was a door behind her so she could open it up and get away. Gippal's grin was wickedly amused and he dragged one hand down the wall to cup her hip.

'Damn, damn, damn,' Rikku thought. She was thinking that quite a bit lately in his presence. He dragged her forward and Rikku wished she had the willpower to break away or even slap him. 'Not in front of my friends, Gippal, please,' she thought in a panic before he kissed her. She got the vague feeling that if she had said it aloud she wouldn't have been able to stop him. Not that she wanted to any more as he massaged her lips with his.

Gippal cupped the back of her head with his hand and undid the handkerchief holding her hair up. It tumbled around her shoulders as he nibbled her bottom lip. He pulled away and asked, "So, may I talk with you in private?"

Rikku bit the same lip he just had as she stared up at him, cheeks slightly flushed. "Uhh, yeah, umm, sure."

Gippal smirked and ands buried in her fine gold hair. They broke once they were out of breath.

"Just lead the way," she purred and hooded her eyes.

Gippal reluctantly released her and walked from the room. Rikku didn't dare look at her friends as she strutted after him. He held the door open for her and she ducked under his arm to go through. Gippal however looked and saw the stunned faces of Rikku's friends. Paine's lightning stare was particularly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and looked away. 'Note to self, never kiss Rikku again in front of the rest of the Gullwings or on second thought, don't kiss her in public, anywhere.' He thought and led her up the stairs through the cloister of trials and into the antechamber before the room for the Fayth.

He found a window ledge to lean against and watched her with crossed arms. Rikku fidgeted for a moment before crossing her arms, unconsciously imitating him.

"So," Gippal drawled.

"So?" Rikku's brow furrowed.

"About that explanation," Gippal raised his eyebrow.

"Ah," Rikku looked at the floor, hair hiding her face. "About that." She licked her lips. "It's complicated."

"It better be."

Rikku's head snapped up and she glared at him. "You think I enjoyed embarrassing myself in front of you."

Gippal's eyebrow hadn't lowered yet and it remained up and he looked skeptical.

"Okay, so I did." Rikku sputtered. Her face flushed. "But that is not the point!"

"Please do get to the point," Gippal's lips twitched.

"And you were naked first." Rikku pointed out and raised her own eyebrows.

"You didn't have to join me."

Rikku placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Okay, where do I start? Don't say it, the beginning." She looked at the ceiling and then back down. "Well, a week or so ago we got readings about spheres coming from deep in the Moonflow. However, as you well know there is nothing in that far in the Moonflow. So we went in-"

"We?"

"Yuna, Paine, Tidus and I," Rikku glared at him, "and scouted out where these signals were coming from. Turns out it was a base of bandits, a lot of bandits. So we retreated to come up with some sort of plan of action."

"And decided to steal the spheres from the bandits," Gippal concluded.

"Pretty much," Rikku nodded. "So, we infiltrated the base. Harder than you think since it is an all male thing, stole the spheres."

Gippal pointed at her throat.

"Yes, and I stole this." Rikku reached up to touch it. "And we got out, almost without being caught."

"But you were caught," Gippal's tone was full of 'why am I not surprised.'

"So, I set some charges and blew the base up and we split up to return to the Celsius. I laid a trail that I'd scouted earlier that would get me out of the Moonflow, but had places I could conveniently lose them."

"Which is where you ran into me."

"Umm, yeah."

"Okay, sounds plausible."

Rikku swallowed. Gippal's eyes didn't leave her and she wanted to cringe back. "So, that's it. That's what happened." She stuttered.

"Uh huh," Gippal ran his eye down her body. It didn't take much imagination to remember what it looked like without clothes. He returned his gaze to her now beet red face.

"Look, I couldn't turn back and I couldn't go around. There was nothing to do but go forward. I thought you wouldn't see me."

"You're not that sneaky."

"And so you found me out and the bandits were coming and I honestly couldn't think of any other way to make you follow me."

Gippal pushed away from the ledge and strode in front of her. He placed his hand on her hip again. "So, you got naked, kissed me and ran away into the water. Like I said, Cid's girl. I wish I knew you were such a tease."

Rikku's knees felt weak. "Me too," She muttered, her eyes focused on his lips.

"Wasn't the getting naked part going overboard."

She squirmed. "I had to be sure that you would follow."

"Anything for the goal huh?" He stroked her side.

"If the goal is staying alive, and it's with the right person. You might say that." She licked her lips.

"Impressive," Gippal cocked his head. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"I'm just chock full of surprises." Rikku ran a hand up his arm.

"So, how disorganized do you think the bandits are after your little attack?" Gippal looked away from her.

Rikku took two steps back in shock. 'What the, talk about subject change, this is not going the way I thought it would.' She clenched her fists and her stomach churned. "Why?"

"I was thinking of doing something about it. Travelers have been complaining." Gippal shrugged and rested a hand on his hip.

"You're mad," Rikku spat. "You don't know anything about the organization as a whole. You have no idea of their numbers or equipage. You could be killed!"

"I don't think so." He shook his head.

Rikku opened her mouth and shut it again. Silence stretched between them and Rikku looked around, anywhere but at him. She gritted her teeth jaw bunching. "We took out one base, Gippal. I don't even know if it was an important base or anything. It was taken out through stealth and we didn't go out of our way to engage them in combat."

"And that means?"

She looked back at him. "It means that no one has any hard information on these guys. You could be facing anything!"

"We had no hard information on Vegnagun."

Rikku shook her head. "That's different."

"How?"

"It was one thing, one machine. This," Rikku waved her hands. "This is a gang of people, and people are far more dangerous than machines. We control the machines!"

Gippal shrugged.

"You tell him, Rikku." A kindly male voice said from the door. "He won't listen to the rest of us."

Rikku whirled, spine straightening and a smile forming on her lips. "Sal! I didn't know you were working for the Machine Faction!"

"It's a recent appointment." Sal, a younger Al Bhed with short spiky hair and pale green eyes, shrugged and glanced back at Gippal. "You are still determined to invade the Moonflow."

Rikku turned sideways to keep an eye on both men.

Gippal nodded. "I think we can take them."

"I think it's a bad idea." Rikku shook her head. "And you haven't given me any reasons to even start thinking it is a good idea."

"I think you're just concerned about me." Gippal teased.

"I would be if you were worth the time," Rikku sneered.

Gippal's eye narrowed and he glared at Rikku.

Sal cleared his throat. "Gippal is of the opinion that we will be better armed and outnumber the bandits by quite a margin."

"You've no guarantee of that," Rikku frowned. "I'd agree with you normally. All the bandits I've fought against use swords and items. I just have a bad feeling about this."

"And we all know you act on your feelings," Gippal spat.

Sal's eyes widened. 'I missed something.'

"Don't be an ass." Rikku's mouth twisted.

"Then don't be a bitch." Gippal retorted.

"I at least follow through on my feelings." Rikku tossed her hair. "Take my word for it, you go through with this something will go wrong."

"Unlikely," Gippal straightened up.

"I can see I'm wasting precious air and time. If you insist on being a fool, let me help you out in this invasion." Rikku's eyes narrowed.

"I can handle it."

"In all your manly pride," Rikku rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, let me help."

Gippal sauntered past and paused in front of the door. "It's under control. I'm going to go finish planning." He took the stairs down at double speed.

"Whoa," Sal blinked. "What did I miss?"

"A lot of nothing," Rikku inhaled deeply to try to let go of her anger. 'How did we in two seconds go from just about kissing to completely pissed at each other?' She shook her head. "Well Sal? What do you think?"

"I already said I agree with you." Sal clucked his tongue. "But I'm new here and my word doesn't carry much weight even if I'm 'Senior Technician.'"

"A pity," Rikku's voice dropped. "Look," She reached into her pocket and pulled out a transmitter. "If you get into trouble, call me." She passed it to him. "I'll come running."

Sal stared at the small machine. "He's right. You do sound concerned."

"I am," Rikku admitted. "Though the bandits don't know it was the Gullwings that invaded them, it was a near thing a few times." Her shoulder's twitched. "And well, I feel somewhat responsible for Gippal's sudden mood."

Sal frowned and pocketed the transmitter. "Look, I was going to set up a back up plan with Rex without Gippal's knowledge."

"Rex is here too!" Rikku giggled. "Poor Gippal."

"We try not to crowd him." Sal sniggered and then calmed down. "Here's Rex's radio frequency. I'll tell him to keep an ear out for you if things get over our heads." He held out a slip of paper.

Rikku shoved it into her pocket. "I hope they won't." She bit the inside of her lip. "But all my hopes lately have been dashed rather quickly." She shrugged and felt a tickling in the back of her eyes. She violently repressed any sadness. "I better get going. I left my friends in a lurch."

Sal laughed. "I promise to work on Gippal, but I can't promise much."

Rikku grinned and skipped down the stairs. She passed Gippal halfway through the old cloister of trials and quickly turned her head away. Her transient good mood left. She trudged the rest of the way through the corridors and down the stairs. Her thoughts darkened. 'I don't get it. I thought for a moment there he was really interested in me. He even said he was impressed and he kissed me in front of Yuna, Paine and Tidus. I had them believing that nothing was going on between Gippal and I and now that it seems there really isn't but what they saw says there is.' Rikku scrubbed her arms. She felt strangely dirty though she hadn't done anything strenuous. 'I mean, his kiss. He kissed me like it meant something. He couldn't have kissed me like that if he didn't feel something for me. Right? Or maybe I'm just deluded. And the things I said,' Rikku squirmed. 'I must be crazy. And he didn't say anything.'

"Rikku," Yuna's voice snapped Rikku out of her thoughts.

"Yunie," Rikku gasped. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Are you okay?" Paine frowned and crossed her arms.

Rikku shrugged. "I guess."

"You don' t look okay," Tidus commented with his typical bluntness.

Rikku winced. "I, I-"

"Wow, that kiss really must have thrown you off." Yuna shook her head. "Though you seemed pretty into it at the time."

Rikku colored.

"So much for nothing happening between you and Gippal," Paine said.

Rikku stiffened and clenched her fists. "There is nothing happening between me and Gippal and right now that asshole can rot for all I care." She stalked from the temple towards where the airship was parked.

The other three looked at each other, small smiles on their faces and hurried after Rikku.

"But Rikku, he kissed you. I'd say that is progress of some sort." Yuna commented.

"No, he used me to get what he wanted. Get it straight." Rikku hissed, "bastard."

Yuna faltered. "Used you?"

"He wanted information. He kissed me to get it." Rikku stomped up the Celsius' ramp. "End of story."

"Gippal is not like that." Paine frowned.

"Oh really?" Rikku turned and placed her hands on her hips. "Then explain to me why he has this sudden urge to invade the bandits in the Moonflow."

The three shrugged.

"Because he knows we invaded them, that's why. He thinks he can wipe them out." Rikku supplied.

"Wait, how does he know-" Tidus began to ask.

"He just does," Rikku whirled and entered the lift.

"The only way Gippal would know that is if one of us told him." Yuna said slowly and leaned against the lift's rail. "And since none of us three have talked to him in the last three days that leaves you."

Rikku clamped her mouth shut.

"Rikku's on the defensive again," Paine stage whispered to Yuna, who nodded. Tidus rubbed his chin.

"And they do seem closer," Yuna mused. "Something must've happened that she didn't tell us."

"Hello, right here!" Rikku pulled her loose hair back into a ponytail with her hand but since she didn't have anything to keep it up she let it go.

The lift opened and they walked towards the bridge.

"So, what happened?" Yuna pried.

"Tell us all the dirty details." Tidus supported.

Rikku shook her head. "I'd rather not."

Paine smirked. "Brother, Rikku is hiding something."

Brother jumped out of his seat. "Rikku, spill!"

"Ah, an order," Yuna grinned.

Rikku crossed her arms. "I don't think so."

"What?" Brother waved his arms. "You refuse to follow my orders. I am the leader. I am the-"

"Yo, sweet," Buddy interrupted from his station.

'Oh if there're really are any gods listening,' Rikku thought. 'Thank you.' Her shoulder's sagged in relief as everyone's attention turned to Buddy. "What?" She asked.

"I'm getting reports of some hover bikes for sale in Macalania." Buddy placed his hands behind his head. "And since Shinra's been wanting something new to tinker with," Buddy shrugged.

Rikku looked over at Shinra. "Well?"

Shinra turned about in his chair. "The hover bike has distinct possibilities for improvement."

"Are they anything like what we used when we went after Yuna that one time?" Tidus asked.

"Most likely the same model or near enough." Rikku shrugged.

"Awesome," Tidus rubbed his hands together and didn't notice Brother's glare.

Rikku bounced up and down. "What do you girls think?"

"We have the chocobos," Yuna said.

"But hover bikes are really cool. You'll really like them." Rikku bounced over.

"We'll get the hover bikes if you tell us what happened between you and Gippal." Paine tapped her foot.

Rikku's heart sank. "Is that really fair?"

"Depends on how much you want the bikes," Paine shrugged.

Rikku looked at Shinra and bit her lip. Shinra turned about in his chair and went back to his work. Rikku worried her lip more. 'Even if he tries to hide it, he really wants those bikes. I just don't want to tell them everything that happened.' Rikku's thoughts stopped. 'Wait,' her heart sped up a bit and she couldn't help but smile. 'I don't have to tell them all of it. They said they wanted to know what happened between Gippal and I, they didn't say how detailed I had to be.' She narrowed her eyes and tried not to feel too smug. "All right then, I'll tell."

Silence filled the bridge.

Rikku crossed her arms. "Coming back from the base through the Moonflow I came across Gippal at an inconvenient spot where my only choice was to go forward. I tried to sneak past, but when that didn't work to get Gippal's attention and get him to follow me to someplace out of sight, I kissed him."

The silence deepened.

"He followed me into the Moonflow where we waited for the bandits to arrive and leave once they lost my trail. We had a short conversation, kissed again and went out separate ways. Today, I explained to him what happened before that moment and then we proceeded to get into a fight." Rikku shrugged.

"You kissed him." Yuna dragged out one word at a time.

"About five times now, but who's counting," Rikku straightened her shoulders. "So, how about those hover bikes?" She turned to Buddy.

Buddy shook his head. "You might want to be careful, kissing Gippal like that. He might get ideas."

Rikku snorted. "Unlikely, he's denser than a ton of sand."

"How could you?" Brother exclaimed. "My own sister kissing-"

"One of your friends." Rikku reminded him. 'And thank goodness you guys are so shocked about that it doesn't even occur to you I'm leaving something out.' Her smile became broad and she stretched.

"You're proud of it." Yuna gasped.

Rikku froze mid stretch and her stomach twisted. Her arms collapsed back to her side and she hugged herself. 'Not really,' Rikku thought. 'I think I enjoyed it a bit too much.' Rikku's stomach twisted. 'I forgot it was a ploy.'

"Oh come on, she managed to divert the bandits without getting her or Gippal hurt." Tidus smirked. "She should be proud of herself."

Rikku was glad they couldn't see her sour expression as she stared out the bridge's wrap around window. The argument continued behind her and she was left alone with her thoughts. 'Of all the people, why did it have to be Gippal that day? Anyone else I would have acted sensibly and knocked them out. But no, with him I stripped to nothing and kissed him in no manner that I had business kissing him. He probably thinks I'm some sort of slut now.' Rikku shuddered. "I'm tired. I'm gonna get some sleep." She muttered and walked from the bridge.

Rikku wasn't aware that the conversations halted or of the concerned gazes directed towards her back.

--

Gippal clutched the mug of beer tighter, his elbows rested against the window ledge and stared out the top floor temple windows. He frowned and forced himself to relieve the pressure on the undeserving cup. He wasn't mad at it, he was mad at himself and he couldn't figure out why, which was making him more angry.

A small dot of light moved slowly across the star spattered sky. 'Wonder if that's the Celsius,' Gippal mused and took a sip of his beer. 'Cid's girl should be asleep by now.' He immediately spat the beer back out as his mouth soured. "Cid's girl," he whispered. He groaned and rested his forehead against the cool side of the mug. 'What the fuck is happening between us?' His eye closed and scraps of memories floated past his consciousness. Her devious smile, her smell, the cold brush of her nipple ring against his chest, and that damn kiss. Her clenched jaw, her bunched fists, the quickness of how she had stepped away from him and her acidic commentary. 'Sides of the same coin,' he mused, 'both exciting and as frustrating as a rogue machine. Sands, where did she learn to kiss like that? How many other men has she kissed and why does it matter so much to me?' He trembled. 'But this doesn't explain why I'm so mad!'

A scrape of a boot against stone alerted Gippal to a new presence in the room. He opened his eye and looked over his shoulder. It was Sal.

"Shouldn't you be with Rex?" Gippal took a sip of the beer. He tried not to let the other man's sexuality bother him. Gippal was still getting used to the idea that one of his childhood friends chose to be with another male.

"Rex understands." Sal cocked his head. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"If you're here to talk me out of attacking, it won't work."

"I wouldn't dream of it at this point," Sal said softly.

Gippal snorted.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something or rather someone else." Sal shrugged.

"Cid's girl," Gippal guessed shrewdly, unreasoning anger bubbled in him.

"Yeah, Rikku." Sal frowned. "Why do you still call her that terrible name, Gippal? I swear, from all accounts you kissed in front of her friends. Couldn't you at least call her by her name?"

"If all you wanted to talk about is what I call the girl, then go away." Gippal replied and glared into his drink.

"She's not the girl you used to pick on."

"You think I don't know that," Gippal hissed and turned around to face Sal. He sat halfway on the ledge. "You think I don't know how much she's grown up, Sal." Gippal placed the mug beside him so he wouldn't throw it at the other man. "Oh, I know." He said fervently.

Sal leaned against the door. "Tell me."

Gippal raked his fingers through his hair. "Cid's girl," He glanced at Sal and grimaced. "_Rikku_ and I met up at the Moonflow. I was swimming and she was running or rather leading some bandits on a false trail."

"I think I can see where this is going," Sal muttered.

Gippal crossed his arms and looked at the wall over Sal's head. "So, here I am minding my own fucking business when out of nowhere I feel that I'm not alone and so, stupidly, I confront empty air. Lo and behold, Cid's girl stands up and when I won't let her pass she somehow manages in two seconds to be completely naked and she kisses me. While it is every man's dream to get a woman out of her clothes that fast and I desperately want to know how she managed the trick, eh, not important."

Sal began to snigger.

Gippal's gaze dropped. Sal shook his head, his eyes tearing with laughter. Gippal growled. "I'm glad you can see the humorous side to this. Then after kissing me she has the gall to run away _into_ the river and I follow her and trap her against the rock. At this point the bandits show up and so we're stuck in the river behind this rock where I assume they couldn't see us. They finally leave and we're still in this very awkward situation."

Sal guffawed.

"Though it didn't seem quite so awkward at the time. I was too mad to really care. I demanded an explanation and she gave me a very quick version of what was happening. And eventually I let her leave. But the strangest thing throughout this encounter was at times I felt like I was dealing with two different people." Gippal rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "She flipped from having the sexuality of a coeurl in heat to being timid then back in the space of less than ten minutes."

Sal blinked. "Okay, I think that was too much information."

"You asked," Gippal said savagely.

"So, next question, what did you feel about this? Did you like it?"

"I'm male," Gippal exclaimed, then flushed as he remember what Sal was. "Sorry."

"I'm not hurt." Sal shook his head. "But you being male doesn't tell me anything."

Gippal groaned and rubbed his face in his hands. "Fuck, of course I liked it. It even impressed me once I knew what was happening." He couldn't mention to Sal that Rikku had the sweetest body he'd ever seen though, which was an added bonus to everything else he'd been saying. "Then today, I don't know what happened." He sighed. "I was going to let her explain and then ask her out on a date on the pretext that seeing each other in the nude does break quite a few barriers. But I never even got the chance, one moment things were going well, then the next," Gippal spread his hands. "Boom. We're so pissed at each other that I couldn't see straight."

Silence stretched between them and Gippal looked up at Sal's slack jawed face.

"What?" Gippal asked.

"You," Sal mouthed each individually as if they would hurt him, "were going to ask Rikku out?"

Gippal didn't say anything and Sal continued.

"When you like to screw up, you like to screw up big time." Sal shook his head. "Wow, but coming from you. I didn't expect you to settle on one girl for, for years."

"It was just one date," Gippal protested.

Sal snorted. "You admitted you were impressed with her. You've never said anything like that before, especially about Rikku."

"Witness my confusion." Gippal replied.

"Maybe it was something you said." Sal shrugged and rubbed his chin.

"You're so helpful." Gippal muttered.

"Go to bed, man. It'll look better in the morning."

"You first." Gippal stood up and gestured towards the door. "You at least have someone to return to."

"Now that sounds like jealousy." Sal reproved.

"So what if it is? No matter what gender they are, you have someone to go to at the end of the day."

"Gippal," Sal interrupted.

"What?"

"Shut up before you add depression on top of anger and confusion."

Gippal blushed. "Night."

Sal sighed as Gippal strode quickly away. 'Now if I only knew what Rikku felt about him or maybe that kiss was a major clue,' He thought. "Night." He said softly to Gippal's rapidly retreating back.

--

TBC...

Letselina: ME... EVIL... I wouldn't dream of it. grins So happy that you enjoyed it, here is another piece.  
foralwaysx: THANKS! READ MORE! BECOME ADDICTED!  
marajade963: bows thank you... thank you... always around for a laugh as long as it's not at me, but with me. WITH ME!  
And always, Cuppycakemonster who reminds me that diamonds look better on black velvet than with other diamonds. Huggles!


	3. Chapter 3

Deep  
Chapter Three  
… in Debt  
By RingPrincess  
A/N: Here's another chapter of Deep, where Gippal gets into deep, deep trouble. :P Hey, Rippal lovers, rippal shippers wants you. Rippal(underscore)shippers(dot)livejournal(dot)com. Come!

_Two days later_

Shinra patted the handles of the bike. "Perhaps some of my best work yet."

Rikku ran her hand down the leather seat. "You always say that. They look beautiful, Shinra."

"Want to make a test run?" Shinra rubbed his hands together.

Rikku's head snapped up and she squealed. "You'll let me!"

Yuna and Paine paused at the top of the stairs on hearing Rikku's squeal.

"Uh oh," Paine muttered and hurried down the stairs. Yuna was right behind her.

"Aren't they dangerous?" Yuna asked, hands behind her back.

Rikku shrugged and sat on the bike's seat.

"As dangerous as any other hover," Shinra replied. "It depends on the driver."

"So in Rikku's hands, that makes very." Paine responded.

Rikku sniffed and looked away.

"Bikanel," Shinra continued. "Should be large enough so you can all learn to control the modified systems. I've also created helmets and gauntlets with added controls for better handling of the bike under all conditions."

Rikku bounced to her feet. "Well, it will take a few hours to get to Bikanel. I'm going to find something that won't scrape me raw every time I fall into the sand." She took the stairs two at a time towards the lift.

"You have something that fits that description?" Yuna called after her.

"Do you?" Rikku paused, glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow pointedly. She strode through the door and it swished shut behind her.

Paine rested her weight on one hip and chuckled as Yuna dashed up the stairs after Rikku. "You mean I have to drive one of those things?" Yuna cried. "Rikku, wait for me."

--

Rikku grinned and shifted her weight as the bike slid out and stopped. She rested one foot on the ground and watched Paine, Tidus and Yuna making more tentative attempts at driving the bikes than what she was doing. Tidus was the surest of the three. Rikku didn't mind, it gave her more room to try the crazy eights, spin outs, and jumps that the bikes were truly capable of. She reverently ran her hands down the machine's handlebars. They were all Shinra had said they would be and more. She hoped he could make a dress sphere to make changing into the bike jumpsuits easier and so she wouldn't have to manually stuff her hair under her helmet. Rikku giggled a bit and shook her head. 'Of all the things to be worried about.'

"Rikku, you have a private communication coming in." Buddy reported from the Celsius' bridge. "Brother is landing the ship."

"Roger, did they leave a name?"

"It's Sal." Buddy sounded pleased.

"Shit," Rikku whispered, forgetting that her radio was still on.

"I take it that isn't a good thing." Buddy's voice deepened in concern.

"Land that ship." Rikku ordered. "And set a course for Djose Temple." She savagely pressed down on the accelerators as she saw the Celsius come down for a landing. "Paine, Yuna, Tidus keep practicing." She ordered and hit the brakes as soon as she hit the ramp, pulling up the bike's nose to go up the stairs and skidding out into the Engine Room. She shut down the bike's engine and tugged off her helmet as she jogged up the stairs and to the lift. Once inside she unzipped her jumpsuit a bit and paced around, willing the machine to go faster than it was intended and inwardly cursed, as it didn't.

She burst into the bridge. "Put me on." She bit her lip. "Sal, tell me what's going on."

"Things have gone bad, real bad." Sal replied, his voice seemed too calm for it to be true, but Rikku could hear screams and the sound of shots behind him.

"How? Where are you and where is Rex?"

"The bandits are too many and they know our tactics. There are Al Bhed in their group as well. Rex is at Djose Temple. He should be ready to leave in less than half an hour."

"Brother, step on it." Rikku yelled.

"Why?" Brother shouted back. "You get a call and suddenly you are barking orders as if you are the leader."

"If you want to keep your manhood, step on it." Rikku snarled. "Sal, I'm on my way. Hang in there."

Sal rattled off a string of numbers, which Rikku hurriedly jotted down on the back of Rex's radio number. "Hurry your cute ass up." Sal joked.

Rikku clenched her fists. "Hang in there Sal, you understand."

"I hear and obey." Sal replied.

Rikku grimaced as the transmission faded out. "Shinra, unlock the weapon storeroom for me." She turned and caught Brother, while piloting, glaring at her. "What?"

"Go back, get Yuna, Tidus and Paine." Brother responded.

Rikku shook her head. "They can't keep up and this isn't their problem. It's mine. My stupidity started this and I'm going to finish it."

"They could keep up." Brother shouted.

"Not with what I'm planning." Rikku retorted. "Shinra?"

"It's open." Shinra looked over at her. "I hope you know what your doing."

"Don't jinx me." Rikku growled and headed towards the doors.

"What are you planning?" Brother shouted after her.

Rikku glanced back, "A fight."

--

Brother hovered over the dirt stretch that dared to call itself a road. In someplace there was only an empty stretch between cliffs covered in grass to let you know that the area was passable. Below a stream of men and women on hovers passed.

Rikku shot out from the Celsius' belly, bringing the nose of the hover bike up a bit to keep stable before she hit the ground. She landed behind the last hover in line and piled on the speed, weaving between hovers to get to the front.

"Rex, this is Rikku, what's our status."

"About time you showed up." Rex muttered as they skidded around the main curve in the road. "I've got fifty more people with heavy weaponry and extra supplies. Last report the fighters were almost out of ammunition."

"All right then, here's the plan." Rikku grimaced. "And pray that it works." The line of hovers swerved off the main road and into the Moonflow towards the coordinates displayed on the inside of Rikku's helmet visor. Rikku pulled up along side the leader of the string, which she assumed was Rex and as she delineated her plans, groups of hovers peeled off from the main column and headed in different directions.

Rikku piled on the speed. 'Hang on,' she willed the fighting Al Bhed. 'Hang on.'

--

Gippal glanced at the cliff behind him. It hadn't moved since the last time he looked and it was seriously hampering his ability to do anything about the predicament he and his men were in.

Sal braced against the kickback of his rifle and glanced over. "Reinforcements are coming." He shouted over the noise of gunfire.

Gippal let off another mortar shot. "Stop repeating yourself."

Sal grinned. "You looked worried."

"I don't have time to be worried."

"That's the spirit." Sal dropped his rifle. He was out of ammo. He drew his knife instead and slashed at the nearest bandit. "What I'd like to know is where they got their arms? Last reports had them using swords and items. How in the Farplane's name did they get hold of guns?"

Gippal grunted. It was a good question and one he didn't have the answer to, and dearly wanted, because it was making the difference between winning and losing.

At first Gippal thought it was a distant rumble of thunder, but that didn't make sense since the sky was free of clouds and the noise didn't go away. The sound teased his ears over the sounds of the battle and he shook his head to get rid of it. It only gradually occurred to him that the sound was getting louder.

A flash of bright white obscured his vision and left him blinking trying to see again. Tears streaming down his cheek. He wiped them away with a sweaty palm and looked up.

A bike flew over head, the helmeted rider upside down and firing with a pair of Al Bhed revolvers. As he watched they let go of the bike with their legs and dropped down, pivoting in mid air and landed one hand between their knees in front of him, the other revolver still firing.

As they stood, Gippal realized that it was a woman. She didn't even look at him and he took a few seconds to take stock of the situation.

In the few moments that the his vision had disappeared, what he now realized was judicious use of Al Bhed flash bombs, the bandits were completely surrounded. Flamethrowers sent streams of fire through the bandits while rifle sharp shooters singled out targets.

The woman in front of him holstered her revolvers and held up her fist. In shock, Gippal watched as the bike, which had seemingly been careening out of control (and taking out quite a few bandits) pivoted and returned to her. She grabbed something off the side and hoisted it to her shoulder. It was a huge pipe and she aimed it to the sky and must have pulled a trigger since a three large explosions, much like his mortar shot arced into the air.

Gippal shook himself back to the task at hand and used his huge gun to send off a mortar shot after the woman's shot.

A few minutes later it was all but over. The bandits were dead, dying or unconscious.

Gippal rested his gun on the ground and took a deep sigh. In the mayhem he had gotten separated from the woman who had saved their lives. He looked about to find her and saw a yellow full face masked man he could tell was Rex by his swagger, holding a knife to a throat of a bandit marching towards the woman. Gippal strode over towards them ready to congratulate her on her amazing tactics.

She racked the tube, reached up and pulled off her helmet. Her long blonde hair cascaded down and flew from side to side as she shook her head. Gippal's mouth dropped and when the head turned he knew who it was going to be. He snapped his jaw shut.

"Rikku," he said coolly. Everything he was about to say died in his throat.

Rikku smiled and it faltered for a moment as she looked at him. She settled on the bike seat and set the helmet beside her. Rex and his hostage were a welcome distraction. "What's this Rex?" She gestured at the man. He had a broad, well chiseled face with bright green eyes and wavy blonde hair. He leered at her.

"The bandit leader," Rex jerked the tip of his knife up, forcing the bandit's head up. "Like most cowards he was leading from behind."

Rikku cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. So this was the man who had been giving the Machine Faction forces so much trouble. "I suppose you have a name?" She sneered and raked the rest of his figure up and down, narrow shoulders, narrow hips, he seemed a box with legs, definitely not her type.

Gippal cleared his throat and Rikku looked over at him. Gippal's hatchet face was glaring at her, perhaps more angrily than the bandit. Her lips twitched and she looked back at the bandit who had realized now that the woman wasn't the leader but this boy with an eye patch. Rikku made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat and a knife whizzed past the leader's ear. The leader jumped and looked back at her.

"Your name?" She frowned.

"You aren't in charge," the bandit sneered. "That boy is and you know it."

Rex twisted the bandit's hands. "Show more respect to Cid's daughter." He growled into the man's ear.

Rikku smirked and shoved away from the bike. She strutted up to the bandit and stared into his eyes. "Your name?"

Gippal narrowed his eyes. "Answer her question."

"I'm growing bored." Rikku smiled. "When I get bored, bad things happen." She turned and strutted back to Gippal and laid a hand on his shoulder, pressing against him and rested her hand on his chest. "Very bad things, like death." She said cheerfully.

"Lin," the bandit said grudgingly.

"So, what should we do with you, Lin?" Rikku watched the bandit with one eye.

"I say we kill him," Rex suggested.

"Ah, that would work if he wasn't already dead." Rikku smiled and looked up at Gippal. He was staring down at her as if she had lost her mind.

Gippal's face hardened. "How can he already be dead?"

"He's an unsent. Can't you tell?" Rikku shrugged and pushed away from Gippal and turned back towards the bandit.

Lin smirked. "You're good. Pretty and perceptive, I like that in a woman."

Rikku's brow twitched. "I've been around enough of you unsent. I think it's the smell or lack thereof that is beginning to tip me off."

"Since death is out of the question, what's left?" Rex asked, perplexed.

Gippal frowned. "We send him."

"In his preferred manner. It just depends on how peaceful of a sending he wants." Rikku shrugged.

Lin grinned. "You can try."

Rikku shook her head and sighed. "Your forgetting I've been around unsent before. I know how to deal with you." She smirked and caressed the butt of her revolver. Gippal noticed that her daggers were hanging underneath the guns.

"If you want a fight, I can give you the fight of a lifetime." Lin snarled.

Rikku gestured for Rex to let Lin go and Rex did so reluctantly. "You can try." She mocked. "However, I am Rikku. I have defeated Sin, Yu Yevon, Yunalesca, Lord Zaon, Omega, Trema, Shuyin and Vegnagun. I think I can handle a two bit unsent such as you."

Gippal took two steps back as Lin's features twisted and pyreflies poured out of the man's body. Rikku smirked and shifted her stance. "Everyone get back," she screamed.

"You may defeat me, but you will not defeat the others." Lin shouted and raised his arms.

"Less talk, more fight, unsent!" Rikku yelled back as Lin's form twisted and changed into a fiend easily three times her fight and of no recognizable type. Huge hands with three razor tipped fingers and wicked looking hooks along the knuckles and up the arms to the elbows. It had a head with a beak and dark feathers and comparatively spindly legs to support such a massive creature.

Gippal cursed fluently.

Rikku disregarded her weapons now that the fight was upon her. She jumped into the fight, starting with a wicked right hook that flowed into her snap kick. Her hair flew about her. As she whirled she reached for her guns and began to fire a spray of bullets. She landed, arms crossed in front of her, knees bent and smiling.

Rex ran a wide circle about them and Sal dashed up to restrain Gippal as he was about to join the fight.

"Don't," Sal yelled into his ear. "You heard her, she wants this fight."

Rikku dropped the guns back to her holsters and unclipped her daggers. She spun them around her fingers and crouched waiting. "Come on," she murmured. "Do something."

She leaned back, daggers whirling as the creature made a swipe at her. She back flipped out of its range and hit the edge of the fist as it went overhead. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted from hip to hip.

"Now, she's going to dance," Gippal shook his head and stopped pulling against Sal's grip.

Rikku dodged the fiend's next attack and reached past to grab something and then on her way out, sliced it across the belly. The fiend roared and his reflexive swipe threw Rikku away. Rikku landed on her side. She pulled herself up and coughed. "All right, no more nice Rikku." She muttered as a huge ball of spit landed beside her. "Yuck," she rolled away and vaulted to her feet. She ran towards the fiend and as it reached out to swipe her she caught its hand swung forward and around, pushed off the arm and landed on its head.

The fiend roared.

Gippal was vaguely aware that the entire battlefield was silent, enraptured by this tableau of this petite woman fighting the huge fiend, and she was winning.

"Die, motherfucker," Rikku growled as she plunged her daggers into its eyes and pulled her guns and fired both full clips directly into the fiend's brain. She holstered them so fast afterwards some couldn't believe she had drawn them in the first place. As the fiend started to fall, Rikku pulled the daggers out and jumped from her position, landing as she had earlier in front of Gippal. Lin's huge head hit the ground right beside her and then exploding into pyreflies.

Rikku stared at the ground a few moments panting. Then she looked up and caught his eyes. She slowly stood up and with a quick spin cleaned the daggers of any blood and in the same smooth motion clipped them back under her guns. Her eyes never left his.

Sal let go of Gippal and tension sparked between Gippal and Rikku. Rex swallowed as he looked between the two. Sal bit his lip.

Rikku tossed her hair and deliberately looked away from his intense gaze. Her eyes traveled over the orderly chaos of the battlefield. The people made lots of noise and looked exceedingly busy.

"What are you doing here?" Gippal snarled.

"Finishing what I started," Rikku looked back and took a half step backwards as Gippal was less than six inches away from her. "It seems appropriate that yet another cliff was involved." Her voice twisted.

Gippal closed the gap and put their noses two inches apart despite the eight-inch height difference. "I thought I said I didn't need your help."

"Evidently you thought wrong." Rikku placed her hands on her hips. "I would think that some thanks are in order, some congratulations even on such a handy way of saving everyone. But I guess that is a bit much to ask from you." Her jaw thrust forward. "You know, I never want fawning or groveling which some people seem to crave. Just a simple thank you, Rikku, once in a while would be nice to show some appreciation for everything I have done for this be-damned planet and it's equally be-damned people. Not, thank you, Cid's girl. Not, thank you, Yuna's guardian. Thank you, Rikku, but somehow I doubt I'll ever get it. So why do I bother working my ass off everyday to keep this place safe. Next time, I think I'll develop the 'I don't care' attitude of most of the population and leave you all to rot. It is no less than most of you deserve." She shoved past Gippal, leaving no doubt in any observers mind that all her comments were in particular directed at him. She paused at her bike. "Oh right," she scoffed. "I remember now why I do this. Because if I don't, who will and I actually like the killing." She threw a quick glance over her shoulder. Gippal was still glaring at her. "So I might as well make it a job."

A cold silence fell over the Al Bhed. Rikku laughed.

"You don't like to hear that do you?" Rikku mocked and flipped a few switches on the bike, letting it run through its diagnostic. "My job is dealing death. Savior of the world by killing those who put it in danger, we kill fiends, bandits and your everyday unsent. Gullwing Rikku is at your service." She mocked and then glanced at Sal. "Because I like you Sal, this is free and only because I like you." She pointed at him.

"You have my eternal humble thanks." Sal murmured with a twinkle in his eye.

"Keep it up and I will charge." Rikku growled and turned back to Gippal. "Any other objections to my being here pulling your ass out of the fire?"

In his fury, Gippal had lost his ability to quip or mock. He strode over and trapped her against the bike with one hand on the bike seat. "Of course I do, other than the obvious you could have been killed. I didn't ask you here and what in fuck do you mean what you started?"

"Get a clue," she snapped. "If I hadn't mentioned that Yu, Pa, Ti and I had blew up a base of this scum you wouldn't have thought to go after them. Somehow I opened up your blasted male pride and sense of competition."

Sal muttered, "perceptive and pretty."

"You're insane," Gippal hissed.

"Oh please," Rikku rolled her eyes. "This is how it has always been. You can't stand to be out done by the younger female. At three it was learning Spiran, at five it was machines, at ten it was excavation, at sixteen you joined the Crimson Squad while I joined up with Yuna as a Guardian. We're running out of things to compete with, Gippal."

"This had nothing to do with you and the Gullwings." Gippal hissed.

"It had everything to do with me." Rikku shouted. "You discovered that I'd grown up and you couldn't handle it. This," Rikku gestured widely, "is the damn result." Rikku's breath came in gasps and her eyes had narrowed to slits.

Gippal leaned closer. "I don't think so."

"Then you _are_ a fool," Rikku said evenly. And they stared at each other neither moved. It was a standoff.

Rex leaned over to Sal. "How long till they break down and kiss?" He murmured.

Sal shook his head.

Rikku's radio chirped and she growled, reached up and snapped it on. "What?"

"We really need to pick up the others." Brother whined.

"Go without me then." Rikku snapped and shut the receiver off. The extreme tension between her and Gippal had been broken. Gippal stood up and turned. He got a few steps before Rikku's voice caught up with him. "Don't you dare walk away from me, don't you dare treat me like a child."

Gippal stopped and turned. "How do you want me to treat you?" He shouted, gesturing widely with his arms.

"To dinner, asshole." Rikku crossed her arms. "Served with a side of a sincere thank you. And since you're busy now, I'll collect later."

A wave of laughter ran through the Al Bhed ranks and Gippal looked down his nose at her. "And why should I comply?"

"Because I'm not giving you a choice." Rikku gave a half smile. "You owe me, Gippal." The bike beeped and Rikku swept up her hair with one hand and her helmet in the other and placed it on her head. She mounted the bike, jerked it around and drove up next to him. She flipped up the visor and stared at him. "See you around." She slammed the visor back down and accelerated away from him and the other Al Bhed.

Sal sighed and came up to drape his arm around Gippal's shoulder. "Looks like you get that date whether or not you asked her. A word of manly advice, an apology and taking her someplace afterwards might also be in order."

"That's more than one word," Gippal snarled and shrugged Sal's arm off.

"But," Sal continued unperturbed. "You've never taken my advice about women anyways so why do I waste my breath?"

"I'll finish talking with you later," Gippal threatened and strode off to supervise the loading of the prisoners.

Rex sighed and wrapped his arm about Sal. "And I wanted to see them kiss."

--

TBC...

Shout out Time!

for always x: here is more to feed your addiction.  
marajade963: Ohhh... Gippal, bandits, not good, but what does Rikku have in store for Gippal or vice versa! removes hook from lip  
Black Eyed Mistress: the two are rather confrontational. In fact this entire fic is, what am I on? I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
Letselina: blushes Thank you. When I started the story, the opening line was Deep in the Moonflow from the very beginning and I thought it made such a neat title. It evolved from there. snickers I'm glad you like the story though. Hope you enjoy this segment.  
AnimeAires402: gently removes hook from flesh Caught another one! Hee! More humor here, must always have the humor. Thanks for reading!  
The Pirate Jilt: 'The Sex' Okay, here... update. offers update to the pirate YARRR!


	4. Chapter 4

Deep  
Chapter Four  
…in another argument  
A/N I really should put this up more often. Iam so sorry guys. Here it is, I hope you enjoy it... lots of yelling. Wee! Oh and beaties are a type of cigarette.

Rikku leaned against the bike on the dock of Luca and tried not to tap her foot. Her hand held a box of beaties, something she hadn't used in years and she bounced it against her leg. Her eyes were on the sky and her thoughts were back at the Moonflow. She wished she'd stayed a few minutes longer for something had stuck out in her mind on her ride out of the hills and cliffs to the road and to Luca.

Lin said there were others. 'Damn, I need to tell Gippal that,' She frowned. 'Or Sal or someone, not that I think Gippal would believe me. Damn, damn, damn my memory.' Rikku's leg began to jerk.

"Rikku, where are you?" Brother's obnoxious voice interrupted her reverie and self-recriminations.

"Luca docks," she replied.

"We'll be right there," Brother signed off.

"Goody," Rikku sighed and stretched her muscles. She placed the beatie box in a pouch on the bike and ran her fingers through her hair. Brother, true to his word settled the ship down right over the dock. Rikku reached over and turned the bike on and walked it up the open ramp. It closed as she hit the middle and Rikku pulled the bike's nose up to make it up the stairs where she parked it in the engine room.

Yuna and Paine waited at the top of the stairs. Rikku grabbed the pipe and pouch off the bike's side and slung them over her shoulder. She ignored their angry poses and frowns as she walked past them and into the corridor connecting the room to the lift. She paused in front of one of the panels and touched the painting. It slid aside to reveal a hidden closet. Rikku racked the rocket launcher next to similar models, placed the pouch on the ground, un-slung the gun belt from her waist, and threw that on the appropriate hook. Lastly, she rummaged through the pouch for the few items and supplies she'd picked up in Luca while waiting for the Celsius. She zipped it shut and tapped the closet closed. "Shinra, lock the weapon's storeroom back up would you?"

There was a soft click in response.

Rikku unzipped the jumpsuit to her navel as she turned and raised an eyebrow as she saw Tidus leaning next to the lift. She looked behind her, Yuna and Paine watched her closely. Rikku ran her fingers through her loose hair and massaged the back of her neck leaning her head back. 'I need a shower, and a nap would be great.' She thought. She straightened out and headed towards the lift.

The others' eyes, blue, green, red tracked her and her teammates followed her into the lift. Rikku hit the button for the cabin and leaned her elbows over the rail. When the cabin door opened, Brother was seated at the bar. Buddy nestled into a corner and Shinra actually sat on the bar.

"Well," Rikku raised her eyebrows. "I like the welcoming committee, but these long faces have got to go. Don't you agree, Barkeep, Darling?"

The Hypello were wise enough not to answer.

"Uh huh, okay then. You guys do whatever you were doing." Rikku shrugged and headed towards the stairs. "Silence works."

"We were talking about you, actually." Tidus offered.

"Go back to it then." Rikku mounted the stairs. "Just keep it down, I think I'm going to take a nap."

Brother exploded. "No. You are going to stay right here and listen to us."

Rikku stopped, one foot in the air. She slowly put it down and pivoted to look back down at Brother.

"That was a pretty high level fiend you fought today," Shinra commented.

"Don't sound so impressed." Rikku retorted.

"Are you insane to go against something like that by yourself!" Brother waved his arms up and down.

Rikku looked at the others and shrugged. She sat down on the steps. "I can see you all have something to say. So spit it out."

Buddy cleared his throat. "How is Sal?"

"A few cuts, maybe some bruises, but he's still breathing. I'm sure Rex can handle it." Rikku nodded. 'Buddy at least is reasonable.' She sighed. "They're helping Gippal out."

Buddy swore. "They joined a faction."

"Most of us have joined a team of some sort or another," Rikku said and immediately wished she hadn't.

Yuna pounced on the word. "Yeah, did you forget you're part of team too?"

Rikku winced. "There wasn't time. I didn't have a choice." She grimaced inwardly, 'that's an excuse I've been using a lot lately.'

"From the sounds of it," Paine stared at her. "You didn't want our help."

Rikku stood. "This was my problem, not yours."

"That's part of being a team, that's part of being friends. We help each other out." Paine responded.

"Which is exactly what I was doing!" Rikku pointed at her chest with her thumb.

"Sal or Gippal?" Shinra asked.

"Why the fuck does it matter?" Rikku colored.

"I thought you said Gippal could rot. What changed your mind?" Tidus smirked.

"Nothing changed my mind. I already promised to help out before I said that. And that I promised to Sal." Rikku said savagely. "I don't like to see people die because of my stupidity."

"So Gippal's decision to go after the bandits is now your fault?" Paine snorted.

"What about the rest of us, we helped blow up that base too? We need to repay our debt for doing that." Yuna gestured wildly. "You weren't alone in that endeavor. You didn't have to be alone in this one either."

"You're right, I didn't and I wasn't." Rikku crossed her arms. "I had the other Al Bhed forces with me."

Brother looked as if he wanted to say something, but the accusations and counter points were flying so thick and fast he couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"And that makes it all right to leave your friends behind." Yuna said.

"No." Rikku threw up her hands. "Obviously not, but as I said. Time was critical. You guys aren't very fast drivers. So, I had to make a decision and I made one."

"Brother is to make the decisions."

Rikku's eyes widened. "I didn't do this as a professional Gullwing job! Brother has no say in the matter."

"So you used the Celsius for transportation, Gullwing equipment and weapons for a non Gullwing job?" Shinra ticked off on his fingers.

Rikku screamed. "Yes. There, you happy. Why? I have vested interest and money in the Celsius, the equipment and weapons. I partially own them. I have the fucking right to use them."

"Rikku, what if you had died?" Yuna cried.

"Now the fact my life was in danger comes up." Rikku threw her hands up and came back down the stairs. "If I had died, I wouldn't be around to think about it." Rikku shrugged. "And it didn't happen, so why does it matter?"

"Because you are part of the team." Paine said.

"And you're important!" Yuna agreed.

Tidus ran his fingers through his hair. "We're worried that you'll do this again."

"After my first try!" Rikku scoffed. "You're blowing things out of proportion." Strangely she found she was no longer tired.

"Rikku," Brother spoke up. "Did you at least get paid?"

Rikku blinked and then smirked. "Of course, I'm going out to dinner, with Gippal, alone." She sauntered past Tidus and hit the lift button for the deck.

"Fuck," Buddy whispered into the silence of the cabin.

"So maybe flaunting herself in front of Gippal to get his attention will work." Shinra murmured. "I cannot fathom relationships." He jumped down from the bar and walked out.

--

Gippal grabbed Sal's shoulder and turned him around straight into his fist. Sal reeled back and instinctively swung back. Gippal took it in the gut, bending over and gasping for air. Sal's knee came up into Gippal's chin. Gippal stumbled back and both shook their heads to clear them.

The huge over six-foot Al Bhed Sal had been talking with took a few steps back and looked with yellow-green eyes between the combatants. He shook his head and knew the wisest course of action would be to stay out of it. Quiet descended over the Djose Temple clearing. Sal reached up and worked his jaw back and forth.

Gippal struck with an upwards kick and Sal managed to block it with both arms, but wasn't able to grab the leg to throw Gippal to the ground. Sal closed the distance between them and started swinging. Gippal retaliated in kind.

Whispers ran through the audience as a hulking man in red walked across the bridges and onto this scene of the Machine Faction leader and one of his subordinates brawling in the dirt. Nooj stopped and leaned against his cane.

Gippal spat blood and Sal wiped his bottom lip, as they broke apart. Round one was over and it wasn't clear if there had been a winner in this age old male ritual. Sal smirked.

"Stings doesn't it?" 

"_Fuck you,_ Sal." Gippal replied.

"_She's right."_

"_I do not need her help."_

"_Oh yeah, you did."_ Sal smirked. _"But I can understand. No man likes to be bailed out of anything by a girl, especially a younger girl. And one that-"_

"_Shut up." _

Sal laughed and dodged Gippal's punch. _"Oh, so it's a big secret all of a sudden. Forget it man, everyone knows except maybe her."_

Gippal's punch landed this time and Sal staggered gasping for air.

Nooj's lips tightened. He understood the idea behind this but didn't find it the best way to handle problems. "Is no one going to stop this madness?" He barked.

The large Al Bhed sighed and looked around. Rex's masked figure stepped out of the temple and the larger man gestured with his head to the two fighting men.

"_She was wrong."_ Gippal retorted savagely.

"_Oh please,"_ Sal rolled his eyes. _"You were impressed and pleased to be safe up until you found out who had come. Though I don't know who else you expected._ Rex _wouldn't think of something like that." _

Rex stopped next to the larger Al Bhed. "Gippal, _do kick his ass into the ground for me."_ He looked at the other guy. _"Sorry_, Fitz."

Fitz shrugged. _"It wasn't my idea in the first place."_

"_I wasn't asking for permission,"_ Gippal growled. _"And how did you come to that conclusion?" _

Sal grinned, _"You're fucking transparent to those who know you. You know the first thing you should have done instead of getting pissed. You should have asked her on that date."_

Gippal's face darkened.

"_It would have made things go much easier after that."_ Sal paused. _"Have you thought about where you're taking her to dinner by the way?"_

Gippal punched.

"_Ah, Knuckle Sandwiches, good joint."_ Sal nodded and scrambled out of the way. _"Though not up to your usual romantic standards."_

Gippal's face darkened even further and he pulled out whatever restraint he had been using and attacked.

"_Now,"_ Fitz muttered. _"This has gotten out of hand."_

Rex nodded. "Arlo, Del!"

Two more men separated from the crowd and joined Fitz and Rex. They split into two teams and grabbed Sal and Gippal pulling them apart. They glared at each other panting. Sal relaxed against the hands holding him and Gippal strained. Nooj walked slowly between them and into the temple. Gippal shook himself loose from those restraining him and with a last dirty look in Sal's direction followed Nooj inside.

Nooj examined the chaos that Gippal called his office. Gippal walked past into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. He splashed his face and patted it dry, wincing as he came across small abrasions and bruises. He leaned close into the mirror and gently ran his fingers down his jaw. It was slightly puffy and he was thankful Sal hadn't given him a black eye. That would have been embarrassing.

"So, what was that all about?" Nooj asked.

"A disagreement of opinion," Gippal responded. He unbuckled his gauntlets, pulled off his gloves, unbuckled his shoulder pads and stripped off his shirt. He was sure that some of his ribs were cracked. He hissed at the contusions already forming on his muscles.

"Wouldn't have talking been easier?"

There was a splash of more water and Nooj turned to see Gippal had plunged his entire head under the stream. He brought his head out and shook it, spraying water droplets everywhere and blindly reached for a towel. Years of long practice allowed him to scrub his face and hair semi dry without dislodging the eye patch he had since a childhood accident. Gippal used the now damp towel to wipe down his chest, arms and back. He glanced at his shirt and debated putting it back on but it was dirty. He shrugged and re-entered his office and began rummaging on the desk.

"Maybe," Gippal said. "But not as satisfying."

Nooj watched in fascination as Gippal found an ashtray under a stack of blueprints, his beaties in a sketchpad. Gippal paused as he looked at the half drawn picture. It wasn't quite right and he couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. He traced the line of the cheek with his finger and shook his head. Gippal frowned, the eyes were right. Rikku's bright happy eyes but they didn't fit with the rest of the face. He shut the pad with a snap and opened the top drawer to retrieve his lighter, which was sitting on top of the scarf he'd stolen from Rikku a few days ago. He shoved the drawer shut with a clang and looked up at Nooj as he lit up. "So, what brings you all the way out here to my domain?"

"I was wondering if word of some of Baralai's new stances had reached your ears."

Gippal took a long drag on the beatie and shook his head. "I've been busy working on other things."

"Ah," Nooj nodded.

"He hasn't restricted freedom of movement or anything like that?" Gippal frowned.

"No, I just find the some of the new ideas rather disturbing."

Gippal stared at Nooj. He had a feeling in the pit of his aching stomach that he knew where this was going and he didn't like it. 'Did they learn nothing from the last two years and Vegnagun? I knew all that smiling on stage and to Lady Yuna had to be fake.' Gippal flicked the ash off the end of the cigarette. "You know my stance Nooj. It hasn't changed no matter what you two do."

"You can't remain neutral forever." Nooj growled.

"Watch me," Gippal stated flatly. 'I think in a few days I'll have Baralai down here trying to convince me that something Nooj is doing is quote un-quote disturbing.' He suppressed a sigh. "You two can go at it all you like, but the rest of us have actual work to do."

"It involves machines," Nooj warned.

"Machines and Yevon have been in cahoots for years." Gippal waved his hand. "That is not likely to change in the near future." He narrowed his eye. "I don't know what you intended to accomplish by all this, but it won't work. And I do have work to catch up on, new employees to go through, cargo lists to review and so on."

Nooj stood up. "You never listen."

"You know, I've been hearing that accusation so much lately I'm wondering if there is any truth to it." Gippal mused, eye on the ceiling. He thought about it for a moment. "Nah, you guys just don't get my superior wisdom." He looked back down at Nooj. "Thanks for dropping by Noojster."

Nooj sighed and turned to go. "You'll regret this."

"Unlikely," Gippal placed his feet on his desk. "My only regrets involve women."

Nooj limped the rest of the way out and Gippal watched him go with a look of extreme distaste on his face. Once Nooj was out of sight and out of hearing, Gippal let loose a deep sigh that made him wince in pain. "So much for our Eternal Calm." He said to the empty office and reached for the sketchbook. 'Maybe the eyes are what's wrong and the rest of the picture is right.' He thought and carefully began erasing.

--

"Lin is dead sir," a man in a white helmet saluted his superior.

The man straightened and gestured the girl who had been nearby to leave. "Tell me more," he ordered.

The other bandit pulled a sphere from his pocket. "Apparently after our outpost was destroyed by parties unknown, Gippal of the Machine Faction found out and decided to use that as cover to invade us. Lin got wind of it and was confident that he could deal with this nuisance himself."

The bandit leader cut the other off for a moment. "Perhaps Gippal knew the people who blew the base up or he did it himself."

"I don't know, sir. However, according to all we can discover things were going well for Lin until reinforcements arrived for Gippal's side. Due to superior tactics on their part they managed to capture and kill Lin. The reinforcements were led by this woman." The bandit turned on the sphere and Rikku's face and torso appeared on the screen. "We can't determine who she is or how she is related to Gippal but we do know that she doesn't work for the Machine Faction and perhaps is part of her own group."

"She wears Minli's Torque."

The bandit cleared his throat. "Yes sir, so we also think that she had something to do with the base blow up as well."

"That is enough to identify her at the moment." The bandit leader leaned back and drummed his fingers together. "Kill them both."

The bandit saluted. "At once sir."

The bandit leader smiled and called the girl back in to attend him. The Machine Faction wouldn't be a nuisance much longer.

--


End file.
